role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-04A
XP-04A is a giant yellow angel and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality XP-04A is one of the only good-aligned XPs. Quick to rush to a city's aid, XP-04A will often just end up fighting her more chaotic brother, XP-04B. History Breakout Found battling XP-04B in the pacific ocean, XP-04A was captured with XP-04B. Trying to use her as a weapon, the group of scientists, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude genetically altered her, giving XP-04A eye lasers and orange wings. Meanwhile, XP-04B was experimented on as well. Inspired by the two fighting, the researchers built an arena and had XPs fight each other, the first match being XP-04A Vs XP-04B. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor, and set loose a good number of the experimental kaiju, including XP-04A. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. Recognizing the ship that had been used by the head of the experiment to torture them, XP-04A, along with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04B, XP-07, and XP-08, went after it as it sped through the complex. Multiple specialized tanks and airships came out to fight, but they were soon obliterated by XP-07's heat powers after XP-02 stunned them. The five kept on chasing until they cornered Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in a gladiatorial arena of sorts. This had further increased XP-04A's hatred, as Mr. Science had made him fight other XPs and mechas to see which abilities were most effective. As they prepared to strike, two giant mechas, Cannon Fodder and Death Bait, crashed through the wall and engaged. XP-02 was quickly taken care of, and XP-07 and XP-01 struggled respectively with Cannon Fodder. XP-04B aggressively attacked Cannon Fodder with little success. XP-04A used this time to heal the damage they had taken and increase the group's damage output. After this, the tides were turned as XP-08 let out an electromagnetic pulse that shut off the lights, letting XP-01 destroy Cannon Fodder while XP-02 and XP-07 finished off Death Bait. As Mr. Evil Scientist Dude fled into the hole in the wall, XP-04A and the others followed until they reached the main entrance. There, Mr. Evil Scientist Dude entered another giant mecha, Mook Boss, and fought the XPs, who had regrouped: they now were with XP-06, XP-09, XP-11, XP-13, and XP-15. Mook Boss immediately beat up XP-09 and froze XP-07 solid. As XP-04A increased the XPs' defenses, XP-04B viciously attacked with flames and eye lasers, doing major damage to Mook Boss. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. A thawed out XP-07 hit him with a sonic wave, stunning him. XP-11 then blasted apart Mook Boss, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. XP-04A, along with XP-04B, went up against Dr. Hate in his giant mecha. XP-04B used his vicious melee skills against Dr. Hate, but the mech's armor was too strong and smashed 04B back with a punch. However, before he could attack further, XP-04A stunned him with star energy beams from her tail. This then started a tactic that wore Dr. Hate down. XP-04B would send out a barrage of attacks and fall back. Then XP-04A would stun Dr. Hate and heal XP-04B. This tactic was annoying, but eventually Dr. Hate just attacked XP-04A, severely hurting her. The two XPs, along with the rest of them, retreated, the mechs in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. Many of the XPs like XP-06, XP-02, and XP-11 were exhausted, and while XP-04A did her best to replenish them, the XPs were still tired and not anywhere near full strength anymore. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. This time, XP-04A and XP-04B fought Dr. Grudge. As he attacked XP-04A, 04B responded with a swift flurry of vicious attacks that sent Dr. Grudge reeling and attacking XP-04B instead, which is exactly what he wanted. This then made the two try the same tactic that did them well versus Dr. Hate. This tactic was not as effective, however, with Dr. Grudge attacking XP-04A, severely hurting her, much earlier than hoped for. The two XPs, along with the rest of them, retreated, the mechs in hot pursuit. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, electrocuting and stunning Dr. Grudge. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. XP-04A, XP-04B, and XP-08 beat on Dr. Loath. While Dr. Loath had beat XP-08 in the last fight, this was different. XP-08 didn't use electricity at all: he only beat on Dr. Loath physically and sent him flying with strong winds. XP-04B traded blows with Dr. Loath, dealing lots of low-damage melee attacks and getting hit by a few, hard-hitting attacks. Just when it seemed like Dr. Loath was getting somewhere, however, XP-04A healed her two allies, putting them back to full health. Too damaged to continue, Dr. Loath was torn apart by XP-04B, killing the man inside. Dr. Agony and Dr. Grudge died soon after, leaving the XPs to go their separate ways and escape from the Gobi Desert. Abilities *Flight at Mach 1 *Can fire yellow laser from eyes *Can increase damage output or defenses of allies *Heals allies *Can shoot pink sphere of energy from mouth *Shoots star-shaped yellow spheres of energy from tail Trivia *XP-04A's name and picture is based off of Halo from Fantage. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)